Your last words, Your promise
by Simlys
Summary: Allen a besoin de faire le point sur son identité et décide de quitter la base. Lavi le rejoint mais l'aventure tourne au drame, et le roux pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. Allen prend alors conscience de certaines choses... Allen/Lavi
1. Chapter 1

Je suis de retour pour une deuxième fic ! Pas vraiment de point commun avec ma Songfic, mais cela reste du Shounen ai donc homophobes... Passez votre chemin ! Un second warning, si je ne me trompe pas, il vaut mieux avoir lu juqu'au chapitre 184. Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoil mais il faut connaître deux éléments : ce qui est arrivé à Cross et savoir que les évènements se produisent un peu après l'histoire du garçon cambrioleur. Ce qui explique plus ou moins pourquoi Allen était parti (dans ma fic).

De quoi que ça va parler ? Allen est parti du QG pour faire le point sur son problème d'identité. Lavi le rejoint mais l'aventure tourne au drame. Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? A savoir également que c'est du Lavi/Allen.

Rating : N'étant pas vraiment qualifiée dans le lemon (l'écriture du moins...), l'histoire reste très soft. K+.

Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quelques mots pour conclure :

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire l'histoire de cette manière dans un premier temps. Certains passages ont donc été raccourcis pour se retrouver en Flash Back. En espérant que ce n'est pas trop problématique...

- Je ne suis pas une pro de -man donc il y a peut-être quelques incohérences... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'écarter du manga, mais n'hésitez pas à signaler les grosses erreurs.

- Pour finir, je n'ai jamais écrit d'histoire de ce type auparavant. Il risque donc d'y avoir des maladresses... Le moindre conseil sera le bienvenu et pris en considération.

Voilà, ne tenez pas trop compte des fautes d'orthographes... Rêves et pensées en italique. En espérant que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 : Retour à la base.

_« Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais ! Je comprends que lorsqu'on rentre de mission on doive subir tout un lot de tests médicaux, mais quand même ! Et là en l'occurrence j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire… »_

J'atteignis finalement le lieu qui m'intéressait : l'infirmerie. Je constatai alors que Lenalee se tenait devant la porte. Rien qu'à son expression, je compris que ça n'allait pas mieux.

« Il n'y a pas de progrès…

Lâcha-t-elle, consciente que me cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien.

- Ah...

Fut tout ce que je trouvai de plus ''subtil'' à répondre. Que dire d'autre de toute façon ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre et espérer.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadée que ça va s'arranger !

Poursuivit-elle en tentant d'afficher son éternel sourire, tentative qui se solda par un échec. A la place, un rictus forcé apparut sur ses lèvres. J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer ma douleur.

Je fis de mon mieux pour répondre à son sourire, mais je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. Aussi abandonnai-je vite l'idée et préférai baisser les yeux pour éviter qu'elle y lise ma détresse. J'aurai tellement voulu être aussi confiant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… J'aurai aimé pouvoir y croire… Mais c'était impossible. Je possédais des informations qu'elle n'avait pas et qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Je la regardai à nouveau. J'espérai qu'elle prendrait mon abattement pour de l'inquiétude mêlée à la fatigue. Après tout, je n'étais rentré qu'il y a quelques heures, non ? Si elle remarqua quelque chose, elle se garda de le dire, préférant me demander :

- Tu veux aller le voir ?

_« Si je veux aller le voir ? Evidemment que je veux le voir ! Pourquoi serais-je là sinon ? »_

- Oui, si c'est possible…

- Franchement, je te le déconseille…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_« Ne me dîtes pas que son état a empiré ?! Oh non … ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Il faut que je le voie ! Absolument ! »_

- Et… Pourquoi ?

Fis-je, masquant au mieux la panique qui s'emparait de moi.

- Bookman est à l'intérieur, et il est de très, très mauvaise humeur. Il ne cesse de rouspéter depuis qu'il est entré.

Répondit-elle avec un sourire nettement plus franc que le premier. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère sans doute. Cependant je me serais passé de ce genre d'humour.

Avec un gros effort, je parvins à sourire légèrement, surtout pour honorer l'effort qu'elle fournissait, tandis que je chassais la panique qui s'était emparée de moi. Mais je ne serais calmé que quand je l'aurais en face de moi en train de respirer.

- Bon, je te laisse. Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver ! »

Et elle s'éloigna me laissant seul face à la porte. Après une grande inspiration, je me décidai à entrer.

La première réflexion qui me vint à l'esprit fut que la pièce devait être bien insonorisée. En effet, maintenant que j'avais ouvert la porte, les éclats de voix du Panda emplissaient mes oreilles. Il gigotait autour du lit en vociférant, et son énervement était palpable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son calme avant. Et à la limite, cela faisait parti des choses que ne manqueraient pas si je ne les avais jamais vues…

Malgré la peur qu'elle provoquait chez moi, la scène n'en était pas moins grotesque. On aurait dit un sorcier lançant un sortilège quelconque, ou en plein sacrifice humain plutôt, vu le contexte…

Cependant, la commissure de mes lèvres ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je n'avais pas le cœur à rire, et ce n'était pas plus mal, puisque dans le cas présent, ne pas rire garantissait ma survie. Du peu que je compris, Bookman reprochait un manque d'obéissance, un non-respect des règles, de l'égoïsme et de la stupidité, associés à d'autres termes du genre. Un joli lot en somme.

C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience que ces remarques s'appliquaient aussi à moi, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas étranger au problème. Mon instinct de survie me souffla alors de déguerpir vite avant que le Bookman ne s'en prenne à moi. Et les châtiments de l'archiviste valaient bien mon maître dans ses meilleurs jours.

Je m'apprêtai donc à filer discrètement. J'irai voir le malade plus tard. Pas que je sois un lâche de nature, mais je n'étais pas non plus suicidaire. De plus, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à ce que je finisse moi-même dans un lit à l'infirmerie… j'allai donc ouvrir la porte à nouveau lorsqu'une voix glaciale dans mon dos me fit frissonner.

« Allen Walker.

Il avait parlé lentement, preuve de sa rage contenue. Je déglutis avec difficulté et me tournai vers lui, hésitant. Je devinais que mon visage prenait progressivement la couleur de mes cheveux, tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait dans mon dos.

- Euh, oui ?

M'enquis-je d'une voix mal assurée, mon cerveau tournant à vive allure pour trouver une échappatoire.

- Komui veut te voir.

Dit-il simplement d'une voix calme. Après un court instant de stupéfaction, je soupirai de soulagement, constatant que j'avais cessé de respirer.

- Ah… D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Et je sortis dans la seconde qui suivit, de peur que le Bookman ne change d'avis et ne me laisse pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. Mais après tout, il devait être si inquiet qu'il ne devait pas trop se préoccuper de mon cas…

Juste avant de refermer la porte, je jetai un regard au malade. Je n'aurai pas dû. Les traits neutres et la pâleur de son visage ne lui ressemblaient pas. On aurait dit qu'il était mort… Mon cœur se serra.

« Lavi… »

Chuchotai-je, alors que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Komui.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne fus pas étonné de voir le chaos qui y régnait. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Après avoir enjambé plusieurs piles de paperasse et tasses de café vides pour rejoindre le bureau, le Grand Intendant finit par se rendre compte de ma présence.

Il leva des yeux désespérés de son dossier, comme chaque fois qu'il était contraint de faire son travail correctement. Puis, reprenant contact avec la réalité, il reposa le dossier.

« Approche-toi Allen.

Il affichait maintenant un air sérieux, qu'il n'utilisait que lors de sujet important ou grave.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ?

Poursuivit-il sur le même ton formel.

- J'ai en effet une vague idée…

Il fallait que je parle, que je justifie, que j'explique. Mais par quoi commencer ? Par le début évidemment… certes, mais je ne voulais pas tout dire, je ne pouvais pas. C'était bien trop récent, bien trop douloureux… Il allait forcément falloir revenir sur « ça »…

- Tout d'abord, pourquoi as-tu quitté la base sans mon accord ?

Sans le savoir, il venait de m'ôter une épine du pied. S'il me posait des questions, ce serait plus simple pour raconter…et filtrer ce que j'allais dire.

- Eh bien… après les derniers évènements, j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir. Alors je suis parti.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais l'autre raison était bien trop personnelle. De toute façon, il s'en doutait probablement déjà.

- Je comprends bien, mais pourquoi n'avoir averti personne ? Tu sais, avec ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement,(1) beaucoup ont cru… enfin… comme tu étais surveillé… et puis avec ta dernière mission… certains ont cru que tu…

- Que j'avais rejoint le Compte Millénaire ?

Son silence était éloquent. Je comprenais parfaitement la réaction de ces gens. Moi-même j'avais douté, et c'était justement à cause de ça que j'étais parti. Mais maintenant j'avais réglé ce détail.

- Bref, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Si je vous avais dit que je partais pour une durée et un lieu indéterminés et ce, tout seul. Vous m'auriez laissé faire ?

- … Non… Mais tu imagines un peu l'inquiétude que ça nous a causé ? Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle ! On a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé malheur… d'autant plus que les recherches n'ont rien donné ! D'ailleurs, je me demande comme tu t'y ais pris mon garçon. Tu es très doué. On a mis du temps à retrouver ta trace, et après impossible de te trouver même dans la ville.

- Ah ça… Voyagez donc plusieurs mois avec un Maréchal criblé de dettes, croyez-moi, vous apprenez à vous faire discret…

- Effectivement vu comme ça…

- Mais j'ai des progrès à faire. Lavi m'a trouvé assez facilement.

- Les Bookmans sont doués pour beaucoup de choses. Mais je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait le premier -et le seul- à te retrouver.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant de son départ ?

- Non. Il va falloir que vous changiez ces habitudes de partir en douce ! Deux disparus pour le prix d'un… mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il parte à ta recherche. Je ne le croyais pas aussi impliqué.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En fait, il m'a dit qu'il devait garder un œil sur moi, que c'était la mission qu'on lui avait confié pour le moment.

_« Ça m'a fait bizarre d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours du mal à l'imaginer en observateur neutre… ça ne semble pas coller à son caractère. Mais est-ce seulement son vrai caractère ? »_

- Peut-être, mais son maître n'a pas du tout apprécié son départ subite. Bookman a pris part aux recherches mais même lui n'a rien trouvé. Je suppose que Lavi t'a aidé n'est-ce pas ?

- Bref, on s'éloigne du sujet. Tu voulais être seul et tu es resté avec Lavi, pourquoi ?

- Ben au début, ça m'a tellement surpris de le voir que je n'ai pas pensé à fuir. De toute façon, je crois qu'il m'aurait retrouvé quand même… Et après, de fil en aiguille, il est resté avec moi et m'a même aidé.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il aidé ?

- Je dois dire que je n'en sais rien… Il est assez difficile à cerner.

On se rapprochait du sujet que je voulais éviter, je le sentais. On avait repoussé l'échéance mais il allait bien falloir y arriver un jour.

- … Je crois que tu sais ce que je vais te demander maintenant ?

- …Dîtes toujours…

- Après un mois sans nouvelle de ta part, je reçois un message de détresse et vous réapparaissez tous les deux au QG. Enfin, toi et le corps sans vie de Lavi. Tu m'expliques ?

On y était, le nœud du problème. Cet évènement que je voudrais chasser de ma mémoire à tout jamais. Je fermais les yeux un instant, réfléchissant soigneusement à ce que j'allais répondre.

- Hier soir, Lulubelle est apparue là ou nous étions. Elle avait une fléchette avec un liquide bizarre à l'intérieur. Elle disait qu'elle était là pour faire disparaître ma personnalité pour que le 14ème prenne le dessus. Je ne comprends pas trop… Et quand elle a lancé la fléchette, Lavi s'est interposé et l'a prise à ma place. Lulubelle est partie très énervée. Si j'ai bien compris. Elle ne peut pas refaire le produit avant plusieurs siècles. Et ensuite, Lavi… il… il a…

Les images effleuraient le seuil de ma conscience, je le sentais. Or, il était hors de question que je revive ça. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je fis donc mentalement un saut dans le temps. De toute façon, ces éléments ne lui serviraient pas, si ?

- Il a perdu connaissance et a cessé de respirer. Je vous ai donc contacté. Le reste, vous connaissez.

Komui hocha la tête. Il prit un air encore plus grave tandis qu'il répétait :

- Efface la personnalité…

Je compris qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Même s'il se réveillait, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Cela me fit encore plus mal, car si quelqu'un d'autre en arrivait au même résultat, cette éventualité n'en devenait que plus vraie.

- …tir. Tu m'écoutes Allen ?

- Hum ? Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Vous disiez ?

- J'avais remarqué. Je disais qu'il me faut ton rapport d'ici une semaine. Ah, et quant à ta punition, je vais y réfléchir, après les soucis que tu as donné à ma Lenalee ! Tu as de la chance que j'aie réussi à masquer ça à nos supérieurs. Et pour Lavi, je crois que Bookman a déjà une idée sur la question… Pauvre gosse…

Fit-il avant de replonger dans ses papiers. En imaginant la punition qui attendait Lavi, une ombre de sourire apparut sur mes lèvres… très vite chassée par l'idée qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais pour la recevoir.

Je sortis et me dirigeai de nouveau vers l'infirmerie, espérant que le Panda n'y était plus. Ce qui me frappa en entrant fut le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Conclusion : Bookman n'était plus là. Et apparemment non sans aide d'après ce que j'entendais de l'infirmière non loin. Il faisait trop de bruit dans une chambre de malade. Je me demandai un instant à quoi avait ressemblé ce duel entre titans. Mais je chassais vite l'idée. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour le moment.

Sous le regard sévère de l'infirmière qui finit par me laisser seul, je m'approchai du lit, redoutant un peu ce que j'allais y trouver. Je m'inquiétais pour rien. Il respirait doucement et semblait endormi. Quand je l'avais ramené, il ne respirait plus. Ils avaient fait du bon travail.

Je me détendis un peu. Il était aussi pâle que tout à l'heure, mais maintenant que je voyais les couvertures se soulever régulièrement, je prenais pleinement conscience qu'il était bel et bien vivant. J'avais bien fait de venir.

Comme pour confirmer que je n'hallucinais pas, qu'il était bien là alors qu'il était comme mort dans mes bras il y quelques heures à peine, je touchai sa main. Elle était glacée. L'image d'une enveloppe vide m'apparut.

Je m'assis, posant les coudes sur le rebord du lit, tentant d'empêcher mes sombres images qui m'assaillaient. Je le regardai un instant. Si il n'y avait aucun miracle ce serait ce qu'il deviendrait : une simple coquille vide, un banal ensemble d'organe en fonctionnement.

En regardant plus précisément, je vis qu'on lui avait ôté son bandana, ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, dans un désordre pire que d'habitude, sans la moindre logique. Mais le personnage en lui-même était-il logique ? Etait-il vraiment ce personnage ? Peu importe.

Je déplaçai mon regard sur son visage. Son teint avait beau être étrangement pâle, il affichait un air neutre, apaisé, comme endormi. Si l'on peut considérer qu'il avait une expression. Ce fut de trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Moi j'étais là, plein de remord, mort d'inquiétude et lui dormais paisiblement dans ce qui serait peut-être son futur lit de mort. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Evidemment il n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était juste trop. Je souffrais, j'avais mal et il dormait. Un trop grand contraste pour me laisser indemne.

Je tentai de mettre fin à ce raisonnement stupide, mais les sanglots qui me secouaient finirent par brouiller mes pensés. Une première larme roula sur ma joue, puis une deuxième, une troisième, encore une, puis tout un flot que je fus incapable de maîtriser.

Je posai ma tête entre mes bras, toujours appuyé contre le lit. Le barrage que j'avais mis en place depuis des heures s'était fissuré rien qu'en voyant son visage, et maintenant le flot de souffrance, de stress, de fatigue et remord s'écoulait librement, tentant d'alléger mon cœur.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de la fois où sa propre arme le blesse.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Le début peut sembler bizarre mais je voulais le faire comme ça. De mon point de vue, je n'apprécie pas forcément ce chapitre. Pas dans le sens où je le trouve mauvais, sinon je ne l'aurais pas mis, mais parce que j'en avais fait une autre version... que j'ai effacé par accident (vous ai-je dit que j'étais blonde ?). Il a fallu que je retape tout et j'aime moins cette version. Bref.

Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit. Suivant ce que donnera ce premier chapitre, je le mettrais plus ou moins rapidement (et suivant mes devoirs aussi). Ce n'est pas du chantage, juste de la logique : pourquoi mettre une histoire qui n'est pas lue ?

J'arrête mon blabla. Ai-je besoin de rappeler que les conseils sont les bienvenus ? Juste au cas où : Reviews ? ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour ! Alors tout d'abord, pardon d'avoir mis la suite aussi tardivement, alors qu'elle était déjà écrite... Je suppose que vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps n'excuse rien, hum ? en tout cas je suis désolée...

Ce léger retard mis à part, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires aussi rapidement, j'ai été agréablement surprise ! Certaines personnes ne m'ayant pas laissée de liens pour répondre, je répond ici :

Tsubaki I : Wouah, trois reviews pour le prix d'une, tu étais en forme, non ? Heureuse que tu aimes le début, mais j'ai peur que le suite ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes espérances, m'enfin, on verra bien ^^. Quant aux détails oubliés, tu te doutes que je l'ai fait exprès, et je ne trouve pas que la curiosité soit un si grand défaut... Alors comme ça tu as déjà effacé un chapitre que tu avais écrit ? ça me rassure, je suis pas la seule XD ! Le départ d'Allen n'est pas détaillé, mais si tu as des idées, n'hésites pas. Ta review m'a donnée une idée pour Lavi, et je vais voir si je peux la mettre en forme... Voilà, encore merci, mais pas besoin de laisser trois reviews par chapitre XD (même si je n'ai rien contre...)

Akira-chan :Contente que ça te plaise, et désolée du retard. En espéant que ça vallait la peine d'attendre ! Merci pour la review !

Voilà. Je vais vous laissez lire. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins bien que le premier, peut-être à cause des flash-backs que je commence à mettre... Bah, vous me direz ça ^^.

Entre *...* c'est les actions pendant le dialogue. J'utilise rarement ce code mais là oui.

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère)

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2 :

_Une silhouette se détache dans la nuit presque noire, à peine éclairée par quelques faibles rayons fantomatiques de la lune. On ne discerne pas bien mais le cadre est probablement un cimetière. Il est tard, il n'y a pas un bruit, à part un léger souffle de vent de temps à autres. La silhouette laisse parfois filtrer quelques paroles._

_« Avant, même si je ne comprenais pas tout, j'avais un but… maintenant je ne sais même plus si c'était « mon » but…c'était la meilleur chose à faire… je crois ? Mana, en fait, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »_

_Tout à coup la silhouette se retourne : il y a quelqu'un. Depuis quand ? Comment a-t-il pu s'approcher autant sans se faire remarquer ? Qui est-ce ? Ami, ou ennemi ? En tout cas pas un Akuma, il l'aurait senti._

_Une autre ombre filiforme apparaît alors, sortant du couvert de l'obscurité, s'approchant des tombes…_

_*********_

« Lavi… »

J'ouvris les yeux. Je jetai un léger coup d'œil autour de moi, tentant de me recadrer. L'environnement n'avait plus rien à voir avec mon rêve. J'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, près du lit de Lavi. Au vu de la luminosité il devait être aux alentour de 8 ou 9 heures.

_« Je me suis endormi ici on dirait… J'ai de la chance que l'infirmière m'ait laissé en vie… Au fait pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça ? Parce que Lavi était juste à côté ? Peut-être parce c'est encore frais dans ma mémoire… Mais si mes songes refont tous les évènements de ses dernières semaines, ça va tourner au cauchemar… _

_Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que j'étais arrivé en ville quand ça s'est passé. J'avais eu envie de retourner dans ce cimetière, là où ma vie avait radicalement changé. Et puis il est apparu là sans que je m'y attende. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait le premier à me retrouver. Je pensais plutôt à Lenalee. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Bookman… »_

Je le regardai un moment. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un cil depuis la veille. Au fond, s'il perdait ses souvenirs, il ne serait pas aussi torturé que moi et mes futurs cauchemars. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal…

Prenant conscience de ce que j'étais en train d'insinuer, je me giflai mentalement. Il allait mourir et je l'enviais ? Il était dans ce lit par ma faute et je l'enviai ?! J'étais tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Je devais probablement manquer de sommeil… Oui, ça devait être ça.

J'allais sortir pour me recoucher -dans mon lit cette fois- quand j'entendis des bruits de pas précipités résonner dans le couloir. Avant même que j'atteigne la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de me percuter. Heureusement que j'avais de bon réflexe.

« Allen !

Une Lenalee essoufflée était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lui fis signe de baisser la voix, désignant l'infirmière dont je sentais le regard dans mon dos. Je lui demandai en chuchotant :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle m'indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle préférait que l'on parle dehors. Et effectivement, si on tenait un tant soit peu à notre vie, il valait mieux éviter de trop discuter là. Une fois fait, je réitérai :

- Pourquoi un tel affolement ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, en fait non.

- ? Excuse-moi mais je comprends pas. T'arrives en courant à ma recherche, pour rien ?

- C'est que… enfin…

Balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Enfin quoi ?

Poursuivis-je, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Tu promets de ne pas te vexer ?

Je restai un instant interdit. Me vexer ? Et pourquoi donc ? Etais-je le genre de personne à prendre la mouche facilement ? Hormis avec Kanda sous-entend.

- Promis. Maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Je me demandai si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, alors je suis allé à ta chambre. Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé me turlupine beaucoup. J'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas. Je me suis permis d'ouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil et voir si tout allait bien. Et là, j'ai vu que ton lit n'était même pas défait et que tes affaires n'étaient pas déballées. Alors je me suis inquiétée… j'ai cru que tu étais reparti ou bien… ou bien que tu avais fait une bêtise, étant donné ton état actuel…

- Et quel genre de bêtise ?

Demandai-je, redoutant la réponse.

- Du genre… passer par la fenêtre ou un truc du genre… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis que tu es rentré… Comme si tu allais t'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois me faire des idées, j'ai tendance à exagérer.

Elle me fit un sourire gênée.

- Bref. Tentant de reprendre mon calme, je me suis précipitée ici, espérant que tu t'étais peut-être endormi là. Voilà.

_« Elle se faisait vraiment beaucoup de souci. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas la forme en ce moment mais quand même ! Il faudra penser à la rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre… cela implique aussi qu'elle n'était pas dupe hier. J'ai des leçons à prendre pour bluffer sur ça. Je sais bluffer aux cartes mais pour le reste… Bref. »_

- Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil juste pour ça. On est tous inquiets, c'est normal.

- Evidemment, mais ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'être aussi… las.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être fatigué à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de me regarder. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincue par mon explication. De plus la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparue. Je décidai de mettre fin à la conversation.

- En tout cas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne compte pas mourir avant longtemps.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Désolée… je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

- Je comprends.

- A ce propos Allen, tu voudras bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec Lavi…

- Ah… C'est-à-dire que…

Je ne voulais pas, mais à son regard je sentis que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il serait injuste de la laisser dans l'ignorance. De toute manière, il faudra bien leur expliquer.

- C'est d'accord, mais pour le moment je vais retourner me coucher si tu permets.

- Ok ^^. Repose-toi bien ! Tu en as besoin… A tout à l'heure !

- Merci. »

Elle repartit dans les couloirs, tandis que je reprenais le chemin vers ma chambre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer et m'effondrai sur le lit, heureux que mes volets n'aient pas été ouverts : pas besoin de les refermer. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

*********

_« Lavi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- A ton avis ? Que puis-je bien faire dans un cimetière avec toi quelques jours après ta fugue hum ? Je viens prendre le thé mais j'ai oublié les biscuits, tu m'en veux ?_

_- … Lavi ! _

_- Ah ce point là ? J'irai en chercher plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas ! ^^_

_- …_

_- Non, sérieusement. Je suis là car tu as fui et que je t'ai retrouvé._

_- C'est un ordre qu'on t'a donné ?_

_- Non. Mais je ne suis pas parti à ta recherche uniquement de mon plein gré, je te l'accorde. Sinon tu penses bien que les autres seraient partis à ma place. Surtout avec l'humeur massacrante du Panda en ce moment…_

_- Et donc ? Tu comptes me ramener ?_

_- Pas du tout._

_- ? Je ne saisis pas trop là._

_- On m'a chargé de te surveiller en tant que Bookman. Mais comment le faire si tu n'es pas là ? Alors je t'ai retrouvé, et je vais te tenir compagnie. Je ne suis là que pour observer, donc je n'interviens pas, fais comme si je n'étais pas là._

_- *dévisage le roux * Je ne crois pas que ce soit faisable…_

_- Par contre, je vais devoir te filer un coup de main, maintenant que j'y pense._

_- Tu n'interviens pas mais tu m'aides ? Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_- Eh bien, en fait je suis parti sans l'accord du vieux, et même si c'est lui qui m'a confié la mission, il doit être furax à l'heure qu'il est. Il va probablement se joindre aux équipes de recherches…_

_- C'est bien ma veine ! Je suis fichu… la vitesse à laquelle tu m'as retrouvé… ça lui prendra deux fois moins de temps…_

_- Je vois que tu as confiance en mes capacités ça fait plaisir… je me suis fait plus discret qu'une souris, et pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Bookman me cherche moi, et pas toi. Donc, c'est de ma faute s'il est après toi. Pour que ce soit équitable, je t'aiderai à l'éviter._

_- Tu saurais faire ça ? On parle de Bookman._

_- Je suis un Bookman également je te signale. J'apprécierai un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part._

_- Mouais… n'empêche que tu m'attires des ennuis supplémentaires…_

_- Donc, c'est décidé, je te tiens compagnie ! _

_- Ai-je le choix ?_

_- … *grand sourire*_

_- Aller, suis-moi. »_

_Ils repartent tous les deux jusqu'à l'endroit où Allen avait décidé de rester pour le moment._

_« Allen ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux me permettre de faire une remarque ?_

_- … Quelle genre de remarque ?_

_- Eh bien, tu fais tout pour être le plus discret possible et tu loues une chambre au cœur même de la ville…_

_- … pas faux. Mais je n'avais rien sur le moment. Tu as quelque chose à suggérer ?_

_- Peut-être bien. Récupère tes affaires et suis-moi. »_

_*********_

Je me réveillai finalement. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais j'étais plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû au fait que je venais de voir le Lavi que je connaissais, même si c'était en rêve. Un sacré personnage c'est sûr. Apparemment j'allais vraiment revivre toute l'histoire. Pauvre de moi. Quoique, peut-être que je parviendrais à me souvenir de quelque chose d'utile...

Je sortis de mon lit, déballai quelques affaires et partis me doucher et me changer. J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre pour constater que j'avais presque dormi toute la journée. Je restai un moment à regarder par la fenêtre, sans rien observer de particulier, sans aucune raison précise. Peut-être à cause des teintes orangées dans le ciel. Ce fut les protestations de mon estomac qui me tirèrent de ma contemplation du paysage.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cafétéria où m'attendait le cuisinier de très bonne humeur. Apparemment je lui avais manqué à lui aussi. Il prit ma commande avec joie, puis me demanda, étonné.

« C'est tout ?

La question en aurait surpris plus d'un, quand on voyait déjà la quantité que j'avais demandé.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est un tiers de moins que d'habitude. D'autant plus que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée…

- Ah, vraiment ?

Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à ce genre de détail. Mais j'étais certain que je ne pourrais pas manger plus que ça.

- Tu es bien pâle… Tu es sûr que ça va Allen ?

- Evidemment.

- Si tu le dis… je vais te préparer ça, et si jamais tu as faim, n'hésite pas à revenir. Tu peux compter sur moi !

- Merci. »

Je mangeai donc. Je me rendis vite compte que je le faisais plus pour faire taire mon estomac que par réel appétit. Cependant, pour éviter d'inquiéter encore plus, je finis tout.

Quand je sortis, Lenalee m'attendait dehors. J'avais oublié que j'allais devoir lui expliquer l'état de Lavi. Mais elle n'était pas seule. L'équipe de chercheurs était avec elle. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Komui a fixé ta sentence.

- Ah… Et donc… ?

- Tu es consigné ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je m'attendais à pire que ça. Etrange… mais elle n'avait pas fini.

- Tu utiliseras ton temps libre pour ranger son bureau et l'aider à boucler les dossiers.

Ah, là oui, c'était vraiment une punition.

- Il te rajoutera peut-être d'autres choses. Ça dépendra de ses envies.

Eh bien ! M'enfin je l'avais mérité.

- Je commence quand ?

- La semaine prochaine, il te laisse un temps de repos.

- D'accord.

- Tu sais que je voulais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je me suis dis que moins il y aurait de monde, mieux ce serait pour toi. Je pensais donc transmettre moi-même les informations aux autres après.

Présentant qu'il y avait une suite, je demandai :

- Mais… ?

- L'équipe scientifique tient à être présente.

Je les regardai d'un air interrogateur. River prit la parole.

- Nous avons besoin du maximum d'information pour pouvoir trouver une solution pour Lavi. Si tu nous racontes tout en même temps qu'elle, tu n'auras pas à le répéter.

- Tout ? Qu'entendez-vous par tout ?

J'avais un peu peur de qu'ils allaient me demander. Notamment la partie que j'avais cachée à Komui.

- Eh bien… il nous faut le contexte, le maximum d'info sur le produit qui lui a été injecté, ainsi que les symptômes qui ont précédé sa perte de conscience.

Je blêmis.

- Je… Je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Puis-je avoir un délai ?

- Un délai ? Tu sais, le plus tard on s'y prendra, plus ce sera nuisible pour lui.

- Je sais bien. Mais une bonne partie des infos, Komui les a déjà, vous pouvez lui demander. Mais les symptômes je… je ne crois pas que je puisse…

Lenalee vint à mon secours.

- Avez-vous besoin de ces données dans l'immédiat ?

- Le plus vite sera le mieux. Mais l'état de Lavi étant stable, on peut attendre quelques jours.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Deux jours. Laissez-moi deux jours. Après demain, je vous dis tout ce que je sais, d'accord ?

- C'est raisonnable. Désolé de te faire subir ça. Cette scène semble t'avoir vraiment perturbé, mais on a besoin de ces données pour le sauver, tu comprends ?

- Oui bien sûr. Après demain. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous dire ça maintenant. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Et pourtant Lavi…

- Ne t'en veux pas Allen. Personne ne t'en tiens rigueur. On est tous conscients que tu prends beaucoup sur toi. Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront quelque chose. »

Je ne sais pas comment elle parvenait à rester positive, c'était très impressionnant. Mais en plus elle me redonnait presque un peu d'espoir. J'acquiesçai et retournai dans ma chambre sous le regard inquiet de Lenalee. Mais je m'en moquai. J'avais autre chose en tête.

_« Le plus rapidement je parle, le plus facilement Lavi sera sauvé. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à raconter hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette scène me fait si peur ? Pourtant j'en ai vu d'autres ! Alors pourquoi… Lavi… est-ce parce que c'est lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne résout rien, je ne fais que me donner la migraine ! »_

Je m'assis sur mon lit, bras autour des jambes, à la recherche de la clef de l'énigme. Je possédais cette clef, je le sentais, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main dessus. Plutôt étrange comme impression. Un peu comme quand vous avez un mot sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir le redonner.

Cette histoire de clef me rappela la fois où Lavi avait su retrouver la bonne clef au milieu de milliers d'autres, juste en l'ayant eue une fois dans ses mains. Et moi, il n'y en avait qu'une seule, et je n'étais pas fichu de la trouver.

« N'est pas Bookman qui veut… »

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! pour lequel je n'ai pas trouvé de titre d'ailleurs... Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
J'ai commencé à mettre des flash backs, mais pour le moment il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, je replace juste les évènements. Pour le chapitre suivant, il n'est pas encore écrit, alors je mettrais probablement encore plus de temps pour le mettre...

En tout cas merci à ceux qui auraient lu jusque là, en espérant vous retrouver pour la suite !

Ah et bien entendu, review ? ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui me revoilà, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! Et en plus avec le 3ème chapitre !

Réponse aux reviews "anonymes" :

Akira-chan : j'ai bien pris note de l'adresse, et je ne manquerais pas d'y faire un tour, mais je préfère répondre ici c'est plus logique. Effectivement la base même de mon histoire est contradictoire avec le manga, ça peut s'expliquer de deux façons : ma mémoire qui me fait défaut ou le fait que j'ai cette idée depuis un petit moment. Il est trop tard pour rectifier le tir. Je pourrais inventer une théorie abracadabrante mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. En tout cas j'espère que c'est pas trop gênant... Merci pour la review et la remarque.

Tsubaki : Toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Fais attention je commence à m'habituer aux multireviews XD. Je commence sincèrement à me demander si je parviendrais à rester à la hauteur de ton engouement... Je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas. Merci pour les reviews. Ah et Lavi se réveille bientôt ;).

Bien, je signale que dans ce chapitre j'apporte quelques touches personnelles, notamment au niveau de Lavi. Vous verrez de quoi parle.

Sinon bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais dormi une bonne partie de la journée ? Mais je pensais plutôt que cela venait de mes incessantes réflexions. Tant de questions dont je ne trouvais pas la réponse.

Abandonnant tout espoir de m'endormir, je décidai de refaire moi-même un retour sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, si je ne le faisais pas là, mes rêves s'en chargeraient, alors… Et puis peut-être me rappellerai-je de quelque chose d'intéressant. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, son idée de « planque ».

*********

_Je ressortis bientôt avec mes affaires. Lavi m'attendait tranquillement dehors._

_« Où allons-nous ?_

_- Tu vas voir. »_

_Sans plus de détail, il m'entraîna au milieu du dédale de rues, sombres à cette heure. Un véritable labyrinthe. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être déjà passé par là. De plus je ne voyais pas comment il savait où nous allions. D'ailleurs je lui posai la question._

_« Comment tu fais pour te repérer là dedans ?_

_- Tu n'es pas le seul à être déjà passé par cette ville._

_- D'accord mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question._

_- … J'ai eu une mission à remplir ici, et cela impliquait une très bonne connaissance des lieux. _

_J'haussai un sourcil. Quelle genre de mission avait-il eue qui pouvait nécessiter une telle maîtrise des rues les plus lugubres et enchevêtrées de la ville ? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne pouvais pas imaginer quelque chose d'honnête…_

_- Nous y voilà !_

_Je redressai la tête et écarquillai les yeux. Devant moi s'étendait la mer, mais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous de nous. On était en haut d'une falaise qui, du peu que je pouvais en juger malgré ma bonne vue dans l'obscurité, était assez escarpée. Mieux valait ne pas tomber._

_Tentant de me faire un plan mental de la ville, je cherchai où pouvait se trouver cet endroit. Je voyais vaguement où se trouvaient les falaises par rapport à la ville, mais pas par où on y accédait. Il faut dire que le trajet que nous venions de parcourir était probablement loin d'être courant, vu la quantité de tours et détours…_

_- Allen ! Tu viens ou tu campes ici ?_

_- Ah, j'arrive !_

_Je présentais ce qui allait arriver. J'espérais que je me trompais, mais non. Il voulait me faire descendre la falaise au beau milieu de la nuit !_

_- Tu… n'as pas plus… moins dangereux comme route ?_

_- Je ne crois pas. Mais par contre, peu de personnes te trouveront._

_- Evidemment, si je suis mort !_

_- Tu peux être très pessimiste quand tu t'y mets. Je suis déjà passé par là, et tu vas voir, c'est moins risqué que tu ne le crois. Il y a un chemin pour descendre, il est juste camouflé au milieu des rochers._

_- Si tu le dis… »_

_J'avais beau lui faire confiance, je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il avait dit vrai, mais les rochers pointus qui m'attendaient en bas dans les remous de la mer au moindre faux pas ne m'aidèrent pas à me décrisper. Si je glissais, c'était la mort assurée !_

_Lavi semblait assez à l'aise. Je me rassurais un peu en me disant qu'il me rattraperait si jamais… mieux valait ne pas y penser. Finalement il s'arrêta et regarda la paroi rocheuse. Je fis de même me demandant ce qu'il regardait. Je vis alors une fissure juste assez large pour laisser passer une personne. _

_Sans la moindre hésitation, il passa à travers. Je ne tardai pas à le suivre. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, on se retrouva dans une grotte. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande mais c'était largement suffisant._

_« Et voilà ! C'est quand même plus discret non ?_

_- C'est sûr._

_- Mais on ne pourra pas y rester longtemps._

_- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser de toute façon._

_- Tu sais déjà où tu veux aller ensuite ?_

_- …Non._

_- Donc tu vas rester quand même encore deux ou trois jours._

_- Probablement._

_- C'est suffisant pour que Bookman nous retrouve._

_- Ah… C'est vrai que vous voyagez ensemble donc il connaît cet endroit._

_- Exactement. Bah, on réfléchira à ça plus tard._

_- Oui. »_

_Ensuite, Lavi s'assit dans un coin et ne dit plus un mot. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait même pas participer. Je fis un feu et m'assis en face de lui. Nous mangeâmes un peu, toujours dans un silence à peine troublé par le crépitement des flammes et le bruit de la mer._

_Ce silence devint bientôt insupportable à mes oreilles._

_« Lavi, merci pour ton aide. »_

_Il hocha simplement la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le silence reprit ses droits. _

_N'ayant rien à faire, je pris le rôle de Lavi et restai à l'observer. Il avait sorti un livre, relativement épais et plutôt vieux d'après l'état de la couverture. Il l'ouvrit là où il en était. Puis, à ma plus grande surprise, il en feuilleta une dizaine de page assez rapidement avant de le refermer, non sans marquer la page avec son doigt. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, puis rouvrit le livre, revenant sur quelques pages précédentes. Satisfait, il recommençait ce manège jusqu'à finir le livre. Il était très concentré._

_Ses gestes étaient précis, probablement pour éviter d'abîmer le livre, mais emplis d'une telle nonchalance qu'on se doutait qu'il faisait ça souvent. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas ce qu'il faisait. Plus tard, j'appris qu'il faisait ça pour travailler sa mémoire immédiate. Il « photographiait » les pages dans sa mémoire, les « relisait » dans sa tête, avant de confirmer dans le livre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé._

_Son livre fini, il releva les yeux -enfin son œil- vers moi, non surpris de voir que je l'observais. Si mon regard ne l'avait pas perturbé, le sien me mit mal à l'aise. Rares sont ceux qui apprécient de se faire épier comme ça. D'autant plus que sa pupille émeraude semblait vous dévisager de part en part, vous disséquer complètement, à la recherche du moindre détail. Il fallait que je mette fin à ça d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_« Lavi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_Il me regardait maintenant avec un léger sourire en coin qui n'arrangea pas mon malaise. Il le faisait exprès, j'en étais sûr._

_- Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver aussi vite ?_

_Il redevint sérieux. Je n'étais pas habitué à le voir aussi investi._

_- Tu veux savoir si tu as fait une erreur dans ton parcours ?_

_- En gros oui._

_- Je n'en sais rien._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je n'ai pas suivi ta piste pour te retrouver._

_- _O_O_ Hein ?_

_- La logique. En ce moment, tu traverses une crise d'identité assez importante. Tu es perdu et Cross n'est plus là. La seule personne susceptible de t'aider est Mana, qui n'est pas étranger au problème. De plus tu le considères un peu comme ton père. Il est donc normal que tu te sois rendu au dernier endroit où tu l'as vu. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout._

_J'en restais béat. Il venait de donner plus ou moins le raisonnement que j'avais suivi._

_- Donc, les autres peuvent faire pareil pour me retrouver…_

_- Il est vrai que tu es assez prévisible. Mais réfléchi. A qui as-tu parlé de Mana ?_

_- … Pas grand monde… (1)_

_- J'ai eu ces informations en faisant de nombreuses recherches à ton sujet. _

_- Qu… ?!_

_- Avant que tu ne protestes, je te rappelle que c'est mon travail. Fouiller dans le passé des gens n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère, surtout quand il est glauque. Tu n'imagines pas trop comment je me sens dans ces cas-là_

_- …_

_- Bref. Seuls Bookman et moi avons ces informations._

_- Mais Bookman fait parti des équipes de recherches._

_- Je n'ai pas fini. Si je me suis douté que tu serais là, c'est que je te connais assez bien. Crois-tu qu'il en ait de même pour lui ?_

_- …_

_- Donc, c'est ta manière de masquer tes traces seule qui fera la différence. »_

_*********_

Je soupirai. Il avait le don des raisonnements compliqués. Mais en même temps, c'était pratique.

_« Maintenant que j'y pense, il a dit qu'il me connaissait assez bien. Cela veut dire qu'il s'était intéressé un peu plus qu'à des données, non ? Etait-ce toujours dans le cadre de son travail ? Bah, quelle importance ? »_

Malgré tout, cette idée me fit plaisir. J'étais vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

Constatant que la matinée était assez avancée, je décidai de retourner à l'infirmerie. Lorsque j'entrai, il n'y avait personne. Je m'assis à côté du lit. Comme je m'y attendais, il dormait toujours. Je me demandai alors s'il avait aussi veillé sur moi quand j'étais « tombé malade ».

********* (2)

_Je finis par découvrir qu'il avait été tueur à gage dans cette ville. Le but était de savoir si certaines des plus grandes primes n'étaient pas en réalité des Akumas. Je l'avais découvert quand une de ses anciennes « collègues » l'avait contacté… par couteau interposé. Lavi avait repris le rôle de tueur à gage et je vis alors qu'il n'était pas non plus manchot avec une arme blanche. Voire même, il était doué. Dans tous les cas, suffisamment pour lutter contre elle._

_Elle nous invita dans sa planque dont l'accès était un souterrain. Mais elle dut bientôt partir pour une mission, nous laissant seuls. Grâce à aux talents de Lavi, nous sommes passé au travers de l'équipe de recherche qui, avec l'aide du Panda, nous avait suivi jusqu'ici._

_Comme on restait seuls dans la maison, mes problèmes finirent par refaire surface, surtout après le passage des recherches. J'avais eu une longue discussion avec Lavi qui s'y connaissait beaucoup en crise d'identité et en arrivais à la conclusion que ma personnalité était celle que je choisissais. Même si cela était dicté par quelqu'un, j'existais quelque part forcément. Moi et moi seul pouvais décider de qui prendrait le dessus._

_Peu de temps après, j'eus beaucoup de fièvre. Je finis par perdre connaissance. Quand j'étais revenu à moi, Lavi me dit que le 14__ème__ n'était pas des plus sympathiques. Inquiet, je lui demandai des détails. Il avait haussé les épaules et répondit simplement que le 14__ème__ n'était plus en moi. Je présentais que c'était vrai, alors je l'avais cru, sans savoir comment c'était possible, ni ce qu'il était advenu de lui. _

_*********_

C'était surement grâce à lui que je m'étais débarrassé du 14ème. Quant à savoir où il était passé… Je comptais rentrer dès que j'irai mieux, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Lulubelle. Et maintenant il était dans cet état.

Pourquoi diable m'avait-il protégé ? Il ne devait pas intervenir non ? Il n'avait rien dans le crâne ou quoi ?! Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment… Il me manquait un élément. Quelque chose qui expliquerait tout.

Ce qui semblait évident, c'était qu'il était beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne le laissait sous-entendre. Mais ce qu'il y avait dans son regard quand il s'était interposé, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Il y avait eu de la crainte, de la détermination, du soulagement, un sourire…

Je le regardai et demandai au corps sans vie :

« Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête, hein ?

Evidemment, il ne réagit pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me fais subir maintenant, hein ? Probablement pas… je ne t'en veux pas évidemment. Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu devais juste observer ! OBSERVER ! Pas te tuer !

Je sentais les larmes recommencer à couler. C'est dingue comme on parle facilement à une personne dans le coma, comme si elle nous entendait. J'avais toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais là ça me semblait parfaitement normal. Je repris mon calme.

- Tu sais, je crois que je sais pourquoi. Mais j'ai peur de la réponse. Aussi peur qu'elle soit vraie qu'elle soit fausse. Je suis perdu. Plus encore qu'avant. Pourquoi tu me rends comme ça, hein ?

Je le regardai. Ecartai une mèche de cheveu de son visage. Rien qu'à le regarder, la réponse à cette autre question se fit aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Il n'y avait que lui pour me perturber autant. Son œil vert pétillant et capable de lire en vous, ses cheveux roux toujours en désordre pour se donner un air insouciant alors que son regard dit le contraire. Le caractère qu'il s'est forgé qui entraîne forcément à la sympathie. Peu importe qui il est vraiment, Lavi est Lavi.

Il m'avait rejoint mais pas une fois ne s'était imposé pour régler mon problème. Il était venu pour me soutenir mais jamais pour m'envahir. Lavi avait comme un sixième sens pour savoir ce dont j'avais besoin. De plus ses compétences en tant que Bookman ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui.

Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, il m'avait tout de suite paru sympathique. Seulement le fardeau qu'il porte l'enfermait dans la solitude. Je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça alors je faisais mon possible pour l'aider, mais je ne l'ai jamais obligé à s'intégrer. Au fond, on est pareil sur certains points.

Et dire que sans le 14ème je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais remarqué… Quand on était tous les deux, sa présence me faisait du bien. S'il ne m'avait pas rejoint, je serait passé à côté de quelque chose. Et quand il avait changé de personnalité à cause de Rhode et que j'ai cru qu'il ne reviendrait plus, j'avais eu tellement peur. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi-même disparaissait aussi…

C'était exactement la même chose maintenant. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur les symptômes. J'avais trouvé la clef que je cherchais la veille. Mais pour ouvrir la porte et savoir ce qu'il y a derrière, encore fallait-il une serrure en bonne état.

Trouvant que ma métaphore devenait plus qu'absurde, je souris. Je croisai les bras sur le lit et y posa ma tête. Le son de sa respiration me calmait. Même comme ça, sa présence m'était bénéfique. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il meure.

Je crois que je m'endormis un peu. Pour compenser ma nuit blanche sans doute. Lorsque je me réveillai, je jetai un coup d'œil au visage de Lavi et pris une décision. Qu'il soit lui-même ou non, il fallait qu'il vive.

Déterminé, je sortis de l'infirmerie. Je devais régler cette affaire coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses traîner plus longtemps. Il m'avait sauvé, à moi de faire de même. Ou tout du moins faire le maximum. Il ne m'avait pas aidé pour que je reste à me morfondre dans le passé.

Je partis à la recherche de Lenalee. Je la trouvai bientôt.

« Allen ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui je…

Mais je fus pris d'un vertige. Je pris appui contre le mur.

- Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ça va ?!

Il y eut comme un bulle autour de mes oreilles et ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines. En même temps, ma vue se troubla et mes jambes cédèrent. Et puis, plus rien.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

(1) Pour ce qui est de ce passage de qui est au courant de quoi, je doute que ce soit réellement le cas, mais bon. J'ai prévenu que j'apportais des modifications.

(2) Ce flash-back peut sembler étrange dans le sens où il représente tout le scénario que j'avais prévu au départ, résumé en quelques lignes. Je ne voulais pas surcharger le texte par des milliers de flash-back. Si j'en trouve le temps, j'écrirais peut-être cette partie de manière plus développée plus tard, lorsque cette fic sera finie. En espérant que vous m'excusez...

* * *

Et voilà pour le trois ! La fic sera en 5 chapitres, vous en avez donc lu plus de la moitié. Merci de votre courage XD ! Ah et ce chapitre est celui que j'aime le moins. Je mettrais la suite rapidement.

Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire, et un gros merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews !

A la prochaine pour les plus persévérants ! Les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues.


	4. Chapter 4

Salutations chers lecteurs ! ^^

Pour la énième fois, je m'excuse du retard. J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre plus tôt (je voulais finir cette fic en 2009 au moins! bref), seulement une semaine sans internet puisque absente, puis un changement d'ordinateur pour Noël (merki Père Noyel !) a suffi à ajouter un retard considérable.

Je remercie bien sûr les personnes qui me laissent des reviews.

Fyulong Dragon : Tu aimes ? tant mieux tant mieux ! Tu survivras au moins jusqu'à fin 2010 u_u. La suite la voilà, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Pour le 14ème oui évidemment il n'a pas disparu *pouf* comme ça. Lavi a dit ça pour rassurer Allen. Disons que pour le moment il est de nouveau scellé en lui jusqu'à une prochaine fois. Seulement il ne reste que deux chapitres incluant celui-là, et je ne sais pas décrire les scènes de combats donc... le 14ème ne réapparaîtra pas dans cette fic, désolée... Ce n'est pas trop problématique, hein ? Après tout, mon histoire n'est pas centrée sur le 14ème et Allen même si il joue un rôle. Et puis je débute. Cela mis à part, j'espère que tu apprécieras jusqu'au bout.

Tsubaki I: Ah, toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ! Oui pour cette histoire de Mana j'en sais rien... On parlera de liberté d'écriture hein ? Et comme promis le roux au bois dormant se réveille. Il ne sera pas resté longtemps éveillé mais bon. Allen parle enfin de ce qu'il n'osait pas dire. Je te laisse lire. On se retrouve au dernier chapitre, hein ? ^^

Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce qu'Allen raconte peu sembler moins traumatisant que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Je comptais plutôt sur un choc... comment dire... je ne trouve pas de mot approprié... sentimental ? M'enfin vous verrez bien ^^. Ah et une autre" invention" de ma part, j'ai décidé de considérer les personnalités de Lavi comme des personnes à part entière qui cohabiteraient. Un idée qui m'est venue comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je repris connaissance un peu plus tard. L'esprit encore dans les vapes, je mis un certain temps avant de me recadrer. Je voulais me rendormir, mais une voix me défendit de le faire. Je finis par m'éveiller complètement, quoique toujours un peu faible.

« Allen ! tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

- … Peur ?

- Oui. Tu es venu me voir, et puis tu as pâli et tu es tombé dans les pommes !

- Ah… ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- D'après les médecins, tu ne t'es pas alimenté correctement. Le cuisinier a confirmé. Tu sais pourtant que ton Innocence consomme beaucoup ! En plus il paraît que tu es plutôt faible.

- Ah… désolé…

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu as ? on dirait un zombie ! C'est à cause le l'état de Lavi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça !

J'eus comme un déclic.

- Lavi !

- Calme-toi il est juste à côté. Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

- C'est pas ça. Je suis venu te voir car je voulais t'expliquer comment ça s'était passé.

- Tu sais ce que mon grand frère m'a dit me suffit. Repose-toi.

- Mais il faut que je parle aux scientifiques.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis hein ? Dans ce cas, faisons un compromis : tu te reposes deux heures d'accord ? Dans deux heures je reviens avec eux, ça te va ?

- Ok… »

Elle sortit, visiblement encore inquiète et énervée de mon comportement. Tant pis. Alors comme ça, j'avais oublié de manger ? Peut-être, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte… Je perdais vraiment la tête. Je ne pensais pas être atteint à ce point. Il est difficile de s'en rendre compte de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant il était clair que s'il ne survivait pas, moi non plus.

Je suivis son conseil, et plus tard le groupe de scientifique arriva, menée par Lenalee qui ne voulait plus me lâcher d'une semelle.

« Eh bien, on me demande de soigner Lavi, et qui est-ce que je trouve à l'infirmerie ? Allen Walker. Tu veux nous rajouter du boulot ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée, non.

- J'espère bien !

- Allen, pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ?

C'était Lenalee qui venait de parler. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui répondre, et encore moins lui mentir.

- Je ne me fais pas de mal. J'ai pas la forme c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? tu es quand même tombé dans les pommes! Non, moi je pense que pour une raison ou pour une autre, Lavi t'inquiète beaucoup plus que nous. Est-ce dû aux informations que tu n'as pas données ?

- Pas vraiment… Ce serait compliqué de t'expliquer. Mais j'irai un peu mieux quand j'aurai pu aider.

- Eh bien vas-y Allen, raconte. »

*********

_Je me remettais de ma « maladie » quand Lulubelle est arrivée._

_« Te voilà Allen Walker. Tu ne te mettras plus jamais au travers de notre route. Grâce à ce produit tu vas disparaître au profit du 14__ème__. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir survécu jusque là !_

_Elle s'apprêtait à me lancer la fléchette, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de Lavi qui, alerté par le bruit, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise mais lança quand même la fléchette sans se démonter._

_Et là Lavi fit l'impensable. Il se plaça entre moi et Lulubelle et se prit le produit, sachant que je n'aurais pas bougé assez vite pour l'éviter. La Noé n'apprécia pas du tout, mais heureusement, elle fut tellement frustrée qu'elle partit sans nous attaquer._

_- Quel imbécile ! Un produit si dur à fabriquer ! La fleur de lune n'apparait qu'une fois tous les dix siècles ! M'enfin il sera bien puni quand il ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide… quelle poisse !_

_Et elle disparut. Certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, je me précipitai sur lui._

_- Lavi ! Tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ?_

_C'est là que commença mon cauchemar. Il leva un regard vide sur moi, puis s'écarta vivement._

_- Fait un pas de plus et je te tue !_

_J'en restai bouche bé._

_- Lavi ?_

_- Inutile d'appeler ton comparse, il n'est plus de ce monde._

_- Idiot, c'est toi Lavi._

_- C'est toi l'idiot pour…_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se prit la tête entre ses mains, semblant souffrir le martyr. _

_- Eh, ça va ?_

_Cette fois, le regard ressemblait à celui d'un prétentieux._

_- Je vous serez grés de me parler plus poliment._

_- _O_O

_- Vous serez bien gentil de me laisser finir mon travail tranquillement, voulez-vous ? _

_Comme je m'approchai de nouveau, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi je le faisais, il changea encore. Il se laissa tomber à terre et un regard enfantin et apeuré me fit face._

_- Ne t'approche pas ! Pas encore, non ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ! Ça fait mal ! Je ne veux pas retourner là bas, tu vas encore me faire des trucs horribles !_

_Je restai sous le choc. Il était terrorisé. Que lui était-il arrivé pour être dans cet état ? Je ne lui avais rien fait moi ! Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Je fis un pas de plus, doucement pour le rassurer et il recula en hurlant de terreur. Puis il changea encore. Le regard se fit haineux. Il se releva lentement, s'approcha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille. Ses paroles sifflantes me portèrent un coup supplémentaire au cœur._

_- Crois-moi tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Après ce que tu as fait… je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

_Finalement son œil vert perdit tout éclat et il cessa de s'animer._

*********

- Et il perdit connaissance pour de bon. Il cessa même de respirer. Quelques minutes plus tard je vous contactais.

Les scientifiques hochèrent la tête gravement. Rien qu'au regard de Lenalee, je compris qu'elle s'imaginait la scène. Mais son effroi n'était rien comparé au mien. Le voir devenir fou, changer du tout au tout en un instant sans pouvoir rien faire. Et ses derniers mots… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les prendre aux sérieux. Et ça faisait mal, très mal.

- Alors, si j'ai bien suivi, Lavi a pris plusieurs personnalités de son répertoire avant de perdre complètement connaissance ?

- En gros je crois que c'est ça, oui.

- Il y a encore de l'espoir alors. Si mes suppositions sont justes, je crois que la potion a effacé la personnalité qu'il avait à ce moment là. Son cerveau n'en ayant défini aucune autre ne savait pas trop laquelle prendre et en a choisi aléatoirement. Puis, en raison de surchauffe, il a perdu connaissance. Je pense qu'uniquement l'identité « Lavi » a disparue. Donc il devrait se réveiller

Lenalee finit par reprendre pied sur terre.

- Croyez-vous qu'il y a un moyen de récupérer cette identité ?

- En toute franchise, je ne connais pas cette mixture, ni son efficacité. Mais je doute que ce soit possible malheureusement… mais nous allons chercher, c'est notre boulot après tout. Allez, courage les jeunes !

Ils sortirent. Elle se tourna vers moi, désolée.

- Allen, il n'était pas dans son état normal à ce moment-là. Tu ne dois pas le prendre au mot.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait un choc quand même. Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui faire du mal…

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison mais dans ce cas, si c'était aléatoire pourquoi son cerveau avait-il choisi ceux-là ? N'était-ce pas pour une raison inconsciente ?

- ...Dis, si jamais il revient à lui mais sans sa personnalité, tu feras quoi ?

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas…

- Moi non plus…

- On verra bien. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit à son tour, non sans m'avoir fait promettre de prendre soin de ma santé à partir de maintenant. Elle avait toujours été très… persuasive. Je m'allongeai sur le lit. Avoir raconté ça m'avait certes rappelé ce moment douloureux mais maintenant je me sentais mieux. J'allais pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Je dormis encore un peu, puis, non sans l'autorisation de l'infirmière, je pus sortir. J'allai manger et fis un gros effort pour manger autant qu'avant, ce qui fit plaisir et rassura tout le monde. Il est vrai que même si je n'en ai pas parlé, toute l'équipe s'inquiétait pour moi. Il me semblait que même Kanda s'était inquiété. Sa « pousse de soja » lui aurait manqué sans doute : une cible mouvante en moins.

Je revins à l'infirmerie -pour changer. Je m'assis au même endroit que d'habitude, à côté de Lavi. Je recommençai à parler seul.

« Tu ne le pensais pas hein, ce que tu m'as dit ?

- …

- Tu sais, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais.

- …

- Même si tu n'es plus toi, je ferais au mieux pour t'aider. Je te dois bien ça.

- …

- Mais tu vas… tu vas vraiment me manquer… Lavi…

Maintenant j'en étais presque sûr, je ne le reverrai plus. C'était trop injuste. On se croirait dans un de ces bouquins dramatiques à l'eau de rose.

- Alors, c'est un adi…

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire le mot. Je n'en étais pas capable. Je scellerai tout par ce simple mot. Je ne voulais pas. Je me remis à trembler, retenant mes larmes.

C'est alors que je sentis qu'on me prenait dans les bras. Je sursautai et constatai que c'était Lavi. Plus que surpris, je lâchai :

- Lavi ?

Immédiatement il s'écarta de moi, et me regarda. Il était tout aussi surpris que moi. Je lu alors dans son regard que ce n'était pas lui.

- Euh… excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… vous êtes ?

Ce fut un choc pour moi. S'imaginer qu'il m'oublierait n'était pas la même chose que le vivre. J'étais comme sonné.

- Monsieur ? Ça va ?

Je me ressaisis. Allons, j'avais promis de le soutenir, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- Je suis Allen. Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Je vais aller chercher Bookman.

Je souris mais ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Je sortis en vitesse et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. On se chargerait bien de prévenir Bookman à ma place. Je fermai la porte en m'appuyant contre elle et me laissant glisser sur le sol.

Je restai un moment comme ça, le regard et l'esprit vide, sans rien faire. Et puis on frappa doucement à ma porte.

- Allen ?

C'était Lenalee.

- … Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que La… qu'il est réveillé.

Elle avait volontairement omis son nom.

- …

- Tu veux que je te donne les dernières informations ou tu préfères que je te les donne plus tard ?

- …

- C'est pas une réponse ça.

- Vas-y.

- Bon. Bookman a discuté avec lui. Les dernier éléments qu'il a en mémoire sont ceux précédant son arrivée ici… je suis désolée…

- … je m'en doutais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus !

- …

- Allen !

- …

- … Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

- Ah ?

- Sa personnalité actuelle est celle qui se rapproche le plus du comportement d'un Bookman. Son maître pense que c'est un bon point de départ pour reprendre sa formation. Il serait soi-disant plus obéissant… Ils partent tous les deux demain.

- Ah… Ben de toute façon Bookman l'aurait fait quitter les exorcistes dès qu'il se serait réveillé...

- … Bon eh bien je te laisse… Et ne te jette pas par la fenêtre je t'en prie !

- Merci. T'inquiète pas. »

Je l'entendis repartir dans le couloir.

Je retournai à l'infirmerie peu de temps après. Il n'y avait plus personne. Je dois dire qu'au fond j'espérais le trouver encore en train de dormir. Qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, qu'il n'avait pas oublié, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

J'eus un rire sans joie. J'avais vraiment des idées stupides parfois. Je crois que j'espérais encore qu'il reviendrait, que Lavi reviendrait. Mais non. Encore une idée stupide.

Je vis son bandana à l'abandon sur la table de chevet. Il ne restait plus que ça de lui. Ça et des souvenirs. Il n'existait plus mentalement, et physiquement il ne serait bientôt plus là. Il était définitivement perdu. Bookman ne voulait pas que ce genre de choses se reproduisent et préférait l'éloigner des exorcistes.

Quel était le pire. Que Lavi parte ? Ou bien que son corps sans lui parte ? Dans les deux cas, Lavi n'était plus là. Mais s'il existait toujours, le savoir en vie quelque part m'aurait au moins réconforté un peu… là je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher…

Je repartis dans ma chambre, broyant du noir. Il était encore tôt mais je me couchai quand même. Je me sentais fatigué, vidé. Je venais de perdre ma lumière. La seule lumière qui m'avait éclairé quand j'étais perdu et qui savait réchauffer mon cœur même dans les pires situations. Je n'avais jamais compris comment il faisait pour faire de l'humour même dans les cas désespéré.

« Lavi… »

Mais son nom avait perdu sa consonance habituelle et laissait le goût amer des larmes dans ma bouche. La seule chose qui me restait de lui était les souvenirs. Mais ils ne faisaient qu'empirer ma douleur. Je n'avais plus rien.

Je m'endormis finalement pour échapper à mes souffrances.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Et voilà. Cette histoire de personnalité ne vous a pas trop embêtés j'espère? C'est peu crédible mais c'est ce que j'avais en tête dès le départ. Bref.

Lavi s'est réveillé, et la conclusion est dans le chapitre suivant. Tiendrez-vous jusqu'au bout ? Suis-je du genre à faire dans le mélodramatique ou bien dans les fins heureuses ? Pourquoi mon cochon d'inde met-il son pain dans l'eau ? Tant de question sans réponses...

Hum hum. Pardon , je me laisse emporter. Sans contretemps majeur je devrais mettre le dernier chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. En attendant portez-vous bien !

En espérant vous revoir pour l'acte final ! Ah et si le mot review vous donne une soudaine envie d'en écrire une... cédez à la tentation ! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà pour une fois j'ai tenu parole. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre.

Merci à Tsubaki I qui comme d'habitude est au rendez-vous ;). Contente que l'idée des personnalités te plaise. Seulement je n'aurais pas vraiment pleinement exploitée l'idée puisque c'est déjà la fin... Mais c'est mieux que si je ne la finissait pas non ? En tout cas merci de ton soutien jusqu'à la fin ^^.

Bon que dire, que dire ? Je retombe dans les clichés ( ben oui on fait ce qu'on peut...) On pourra dire que ça n'aura pas duré longtemps... vous verrez bien.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre dernier :

*********

_« Je vais devoir reprendre l'identité du tueur à gage._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- On pourra peut-être trouver une meilleure planque._

_- Mais… si tu changes, tu vas oublier tout ce qui est lié à « Lavi » ?_

_- Bien sûr que non. D'où est-ce que tu sors des idées pareilles ? J'ai quand même plein contrôle de la situation, comme toujours d'ailleurs !_

_- ..._

_Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il s'approcha et demanda doucement :  
_

_- Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est comme jouer un rôle._

_Mais j'avais vu ce que Rhode avait réussi à faire de lui, et je n'en étais pas aussi convaincu._

_- …_

_- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée._

_Il défit son bandana._

_- Prend ça._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Si jamais je me retrouve emprisonné dans ce personnage, si tu m'appelle par mon prénom en m'attachant le bandana je reviendrais._

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- C'est une promesse. Et puis…_

_Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et me chuchota :_

_- Aucun risque que je t'oublie. »_

*********

_« Menteur. »_

Je me réveillai. J'avais entendu quelque chose. J'attendis que le bruit se répète pour en deviner la provenance. Il était assez tard et il faisait sombre. Le bruit recommença. On frappait à ma porte. Je ne voulais voir personne, aussi ne répondis-je pas.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même. Quelqu'un entra. Je me redressai pour voir qui c'était : la dernière personne que je voulais voir pour le moment.

« Ah, hem… excuse-moi d'être entré comme ça, c'est que… enfin…

Ce n'était vraiment plus lui. Il ne bafouillerait pas comme ça et aurait déjà sorti une excuse bidon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer, et cela me faisait mal, et cela m'énervait.

- Enfin quoi ?

Demandai-je sèchement, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa gêne. Il passa sa main dans son cou, embarrassé. Il ne lui ressemblait pas et en même tant ne lui ressemblait que trop. Normal en même temps.

- Eh bien… depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que je te dois des excuses. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant à cause de mon maître… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ce que je fais ici et pourquoi tout le monde ou presque a l'air triste quand ils me voient. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, la personne que je blesse le plus c'est toi. Alors je voulais m'excuser…

- …

Je ne dis rien. Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi comme ça. Le pauvre était complètement déboussolé. Ça n'a pas dû être drôle depuis son réveil. S'il y en avait bien un qui n'y était pour rien c'était bien lui. Et pourtant il venait s'excuser. Lavi…

- Voilà… bon bah je vais y aller alors… Pardon de t'avoir dérangé, mais comme je pars demain je ne pensais pas avoir le temps plus tard…

- Je comprends.

Il s'approcha de la porte. Il allait partir. Une violente envie de le retenir me saisit. Le retenir ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il valait mieux qu'il parte.

Je constatai alors que j'avais son bandana dans les mains. Je ne me souvenais même pas de l'avoir pris avec moi. Sans même réfléchir, je l'empêchai de sortir en le tirant par le bras. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, je m'approchai de sa tête pour le lui attacher, et dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je m'écartai légèrement, constatant par la même occasion que je pleurais encore et prenant pleinement conscience de mon geste. Il ne bougea pas, stupéfait. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, étant donné que moi-même je l'étais.

Je fus pris d'un rire. Un rire nerveux entrecoupé par mes sanglots. Reprenant mon souffle, j'articulai.

« Excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… tu dois me prendre pour un fou…

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Mes mains étaient crispées sur son tee-shirt et ma tête appuyée contre son torse. J'avais tout tenté. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien.

Mes jambes cédèrent et je tombai à genoux par terre. Je n'avais plus de force, plus de volonté. Je l'entendis bouger. Probablement pour sortir. Mais je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de tout. J'avais le cœur en miette. Je pus m'entendre murmurer plusieurs fois son prénom, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui le faisais.

Il tomba aussi à genoux à côté de moi, mais je ne m'en rendis à peine compte. Il toucha mon visage, je le sentis à peine. Il s'approcha, je ne bougeai pas. Il me serra contre lui, je ne perçus qu'une légère chaleur. J'étais là et absent en même temps.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pardon. Pardon !

Je cessai de murmurer. Pourquoi s'excusait-il encore celui-là ? Il n'avait rien fait que je sache. Il était aussi impuissant que moi dans cette situation. N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? Qu'il me laisse tranquille bon sang ! Est-ce trop demander ?

On ne se connaissait pas il me semble. Alors qu'il s'occupe de ses oignons et qu'il s'en aille. Bookman ne doit attendre que ça. Son destin est tout tracé alors qu'il laisse le mien se flétrir en paix.

Mais il ne partait pas. Peut-être avait-il peur que je parte en morceau s'il me lâchait ? Allez savoir. Toujours est-il que nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Moi comme une poupée de chiffon et lui qui me serrait.

Et puis il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, me parlant doucement à l'oreille.

« Regardez-moi ça. Je m'absente quelques temps, et voilà dans quel état je te retrouve.

Ce fut comme s'il m'avait giflé, je m'écartai. Mais je me refusais à l'espoir. Le contrecoup était trop douloureux. Je m'énervai.

- Si tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir crois-moi, tu peux t'en aller. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on se paie ma tête. Retourne voir Bookman et déguerpis.

Il me regardait calmement. Son seul œil visible fixé sur moi avec une lueur d'espièglerie.

- Tu en es certain ? S'il m'embarque je doute que le Panda me laisse revenir un jour… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- A 100%. Alors maintenant dégage et ne reviens pas !

Sifflai-je. Cette fois la surprise se peignit sur son visage, chassée par la tristesse.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il se releva et ouvrit la porte, hésitant.

- Adieu Allen…

Il sortit. Il avait raison, le Panda ne le laisserait jamais revenir, et c'était mieux pour nous deux. Attendez une minute… il avait dit Panda ? La seule personne à l'avoir appelé comme ça c'est Lavi… de plus son regard… Non, pas possible. Ce. n'était. PAS. possible. J'allais encore me mettre des idées stupides dans la tête.

Mais le doute s'installait et avec lui l'espoir tant redouté. J'hésitai à le rattraper. Après ce que je venais de dire, même si c'était lui, il valait mieux ne pas le rejoindre. J'étais de nouveau perdu. J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir. J'ouvris la porte.

« Il parait que deux exorcistes s'en vont.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, le roux a rendu son Innocence.

- Mais ça fait des membres en moins, déjà qu'on n'est pas nombreux…

- En plus il paraît que c'est le vieux ronchon qui a décrété le départ. Il l'a même avancé.

- Dépêchez-vous ou on va les manquer ! »

Je regardai le groupe passer devant moi en courant. Ils partaient maintenant alors. Depuis combien de temps était-il sorti de ma chambre ? Bah, après tout que ce soit là ou dans quelques heures qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Ça change que je devais me décider tout de suite. Je fermai les yeux pour réfléchir et une image s'imposa dans mon esprit. Celle de la silhouette rousse, avec l'œil vert émeraude empli de tristesse, qui me lançait sur le pas de la porte _« Adieu Allen »._ Mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

Il fallait que je le rattrape. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute manière. Je m'élançai désespérément dans les couloirs, dépassant le groupe de retardataires qui étaient passé devant moi. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte principale, je vis Komui et Lenalee. Cette dernière pleurait sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils étaient déjà sortis. Je regardai la porte, puis Komui. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais faire et il acquiesça. Sans perdre plus de temps je sortis à l'extérieur de la base.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis ? Pouvais-je encore les rattraper ? Le Panda m'en empêcherait-il ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Les questions défilaient aussi vite que le paysage autour de moi. Il y avait un embranchement. Je choisis un côté instinctivement et repérai alors le duo. Le Panda continua à avancer tandis que son apprenti s'arrêtait pour se tourner vers moi.

Je me stoppai aussi, bien qu'étant encore loin, n'osant plus m'approcher. La sueur perlait sur mon front tandis que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de crier:

« LAVI !!! »

Le concerné fit mine de repartir. Soit je m'étais trompé, soit il m'en voulait. Dans tous les cas, le résultat était le même… Et voilà, c'était fini. Tant pis. Je n'avais plus de larmes pour pleurer. Je fis donc demi-tour, revenant sur mes pas pour rentrer. C'était un véritable adieu.

Je repassais devant Lenalee et Komui. Leurs yeux me posaient une question silencieuse. Je leur fis non de la tête. Je revins dans ma chambre. J'avais le cœur moins lourd. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'infime espoir que Lavi était revenu. Je m'accoudai à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir vu l'heure tardive.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant le vent s'infiltrer dans mes cheveux. Quelque part, un vrai départ vaut mieux que des doutes... (1)

...

...

...

Je sentis alors une présence dans mon dos. On enserra ma taille, je retins ma respiration.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Je souris. C'était comme si je revivais, je recommençais à respirer.

- Si peu.

Je me tournais vers lui, il fit la moue.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à repartir alors.

Je le serrai à mon tour.

- Hors de question !

Il sourit.

- Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot. Et après tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi.

- C'est justement ce que je veux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Ah, ça je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

- Comment es-tu revenu ?

- Je t'ai suivi. Et puis je pense connaître le chemin de la base.

- Je parle pas de ça. Tu avais disparu.

- Une promesse est une promesse. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais si tu me remettais mon bandana non ? De plus, tu ne pouvais pas disparaître de ma mémoire. Pourquoi crois-tu qu' « il » soit revenu pour s'excuser ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas t'oublier, impossible. Et puis ton baiser était un assez bon stimulant.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, je devins rouge écrevisse.

- Je… c'était spontané, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Peu importe. Sans toi je ne serais pas revenu, plus de Lavi.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui, c'est ton souvenir qui m'a permis de réapparaître, même si ça a pris un peu de temps.

Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de remarque, encore moins venant de Lavi. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme avant, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Imagine, plus de Lavi ! Quelle perte pour le monde entier ! C'aurait été affreux !

Rectification, c'est bien lui.

- Oui, affreux.

Fis-je, riant à moitié. Son sourire s'élargit, mais devint un sourire tendre. Il approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nous sursautâmes en s'écartant vivement.

- LAVI BOOKMAN !

Oups, le Panda.

- Erm… déjà là ? Quelle rapidité !

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?!

- Euh… j'approfondis mes recherches ?

Fit-il avec un regard dans ma direction qui me fit rougir à nouveau.

- Tu sais très bien que les sentiments sont mauvais et faussent le jugement !

- Mais qui a décrété ces règles stupides ? Rester neutre d'accord, mais en quoi cela nous empêcherait-il de vivre ?

- Ce sont les règles que tu te dois de suivre. Sinon tu ne peux pas faire ce métier.

- Dans ce cas, j'arrête.

- QUOI ?! te rends-tu comptes du temps et de l'énergie que j'ai dépensé pour te former jusqu'à maintenant ? Je n'ai plus le temps de prendre un autre apprenti ! De plus tu as des prédispositions uniques.

- Alors vous me prenez tel que je suis.

C'était la première que je le voyais tenir tête à son maître. En fait, il aurait pu le faire bien avant puisque c'est lui qui semblait avoir le plus de cartes en main.

- … On discutera de ça plus tard. Il semblerait que tu sois redevenu Lavi. Dommage. Viens, il faut discuter avec Komui.

Je protestai intérieurement. Comment ça dommage ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés, Lavi me souffla :

- C'est sa façon de montrer qu'il est content. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je t'attends dehors ! Ne t'avises pas de déguerpir, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Il ressortit.

- Bon, je règle les « légers détails » et je reviens… si je suis encore en un seul morceau. On reprendra là où on s'est arrêté.

Il avait le don pour me faire rougir. Il allait sortir à son tour mais je le coupai dans son élan.

- Au fait Lavi.

- Oui ?

- Si je ne t'avais pas couru après, tu serais définitivement parti ?

- …

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Non. Parce que j'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne restes pas dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé en revenant à moi. Je ferais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais.

Il était très sérieux. Mais il reprit bientôt son air espiègle.

- Je suis tenace. Et puis je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi !

Je souris.

- Bon maintenant, j'ai un combat à mener contre le Panda. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Il sortit. Décidément il m'avait manqué. Cruellement manqué. On ne se rend compte de l'importance de quelque chose que lorsqu'on le perd. Mais j'avais eu la chance de le récupérer, et ça, c'était la plus belle chose que l'on puisse me faire.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait, qui il était vraiment, son passé, les Akumas, les Noé, le Comte ou peu importe quoi d'autre, on serait tous les deux. C'était une promesse muette, mais une promesse quand même. Et Lavi respectait toujours ses promesses, j'en avais la preuve…

**Fin ?**

* * *

(1) J'ai sérieusement hésité à couper ici quand je l'avais écrit. Mais finalement le lendemain je rajoutai les lignes suivantes. Après tout, si on ne les met pas nous-même ensemble qui s'en chargera ? Et puis tout ça pour que ça finisse de la sorte non, ça ne se pouvait pas, j'avais comme un goût d'inachevé. J'aurais pu rajouter une suite comme ça mais je pense que dans ce cas je ne l'aurais jamais finie, me connaissant...

* * *

Bravo vous avez tenu jusqu'à la fin félicitations ! Vous avez gagné... euh... le droit de... erm... En fait vous n'avez rien gagné à bien y réfléchir, hormis toute ma sympathie et mes plus sincères remerciements ! Et un grand MERCI aux reviewers ! Surtout aux récidivistes et multi-récidivistes.

Bon, peut-être est-ce assez cliché et autres, mais je n'avais jamais écrit d'histoire comme ça avant et c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je finis une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres. Donc bon... En tout cas j'ai été heureuse d'avoir autant de personnes qui lisent et des reviews rapidement. Merci beaucoup.

L'aventure est fini. J'ai rajouté ma pierre parmi le peu de Lavi/Allen que j'avais trouvé en français par rapport au Yullen et Yuvi. A moins que cela n'ait changé entre temps ?

Encore merci de lire toutes mes bêtises, et au revoir. Longue vie à D. Gray-man !

**Simlys.**


End file.
